Wartune Archer Guide
Archers! Greetings Wartune players. In this Archer guide i will be covering the following sections: 1. Archer info and tips for beginners. 2. Archer stats priority 2.1 Bonus stats on items priority 3. Astrals info. 3.1 PvE/PvP Astrals 3.2 World Boss Astrals 4. PvE/PvP Gems 4.1 World Boss Gems 5. PvP Skills build and their priority 5.1 PvE Skills build and their priority 6. Academy skills priority 7. Mount stats 8. Troop enlightenment and troop leveling 9. Forgotten Catacombs floor 50+ 10. Equipment 11. Guild Skills 1. Archer info and tips for beginners For those of you who are new to this game i would like to point out that the archer is a very easy class to play with... i the early 1-45 levels archers are the best , but in order to keep up with the knights and mages after level 45 either you have to be top player on the server or you will need a lot of cash to keep up. The archer class has a very good burst dps and this is one of the main reasons for them to be the best option for world boss. The bad thing about the archer is that he doesn't have enough AOE skills , the only AOE skill he has is Lunatic Fire (Multi-Shot doesn't count as an AOE since it's random and it can hit 1 target twice) Conclusion: If you play for fun , don't care about being the best on the server and you are used to pick archers in most of the MMO's then go for it. If you are a serious player looking for reaching the top ranks without using cash then i don't recommend you picking the archer class. If you are a serious player looking for reaching the top ranks and can allow yourself to pay "some" cash then i definitely recommend you picking the archer. 2. Archer stats priority Best Stats : 1) Power (gives 4Patk and 1 Pdef for every Power point) 2) Critical (Archers work mostly off of crits its how they gain rage fast) 3) Armor (gives 4 Pdef and 4 Mdef for every Armor point) 4) Endurance (Archers have a passive 20% HP gain from skill tree) 2.1 Bonus stats on items priority Those are the stats you would like to see on every single equipment. For those of you that don't have the opportunity to get those stats , try refining till you get the most useful stats out of those 5. The stat priority is: 1. Power (strength) 2. Patk 3. Crit 4. Defense (armor) 5. Endurance 6. Mdef/Pdef 7. HP 8. Charisma Note: Using the Defense stat makes your life easier since it adds both Mdef and Pdef and at the same time it opens a slot for one more stat bonus. I have seen a lot of people (all classes tho) going for Mdef and Pdef bonus stats which is a waste of one more bonus stat to be added to that item. Endurance is better then the HP bonus since 1 endurance = 20 HP , and if you make the calculations you will find out that the difference between Endurance and HP at level 10 star will be x1.5-x2 more HP if you use the Endurance bonus. 3. Astrals info. Boost your stats with the help of Astrals. You can either choose to focus on one stat or you can customize your character any way you want with different kinds of stat boosts. 1. Click on the Astro button to view the Astro interface. (hot key: H) 2. The Astro interface holds five different orbs. Orbs become higher in level as you progress from left to right. 3. Click the first orb to receive a random Astral. The higher the level orb, the greater chance players will receive a rarer Astral. 4. Using the Astro System consumes gold. Higher level orbs will consume larger amounts of gold. So be sure to watch the cost of each click. 5. Grey quality Astrals cannot be picked up and can only be sold. Players may only hold up to 20 Astrals in the Astro interface at a time. 6. Engulfing other Astrals will increase an Astral’s experience. To engulf an Astral, simply drag one Astral to another. Once an Astral’s experience amount has been reached, the Astral’s level will be upgraded. To effectively utilize the Astro system, players will want to engulf their lower level Astrals with their higher level Astrals. 3.1 PvE/PvP Astrals Here you can see the main PvP/PvE astrals you need at level 50. At level 60 i would add Level 60 astral.png Here is the priority in astrals: Level 25 = Patk and Pdef/Mdef Level 30 = Patk , Pdef and Mdef Level 40 = Patk , Pdef , Mdef and Crit. level 50 = Patk , Pdef , Mdef , Crit and Increase crit damage by x% (on the level 50 astrals if you know who are you facing and in case if you don't need Mdef or Pdef vs that opponent then replace one of them with Goddess Blessing astral) Note: Some people prefer adding the Illusion astral (chance to dodge damage increases by x%) to their PvP spec in 3x3 arena fights. If you feel that it suites you better then go for it. 3.2 World Boss Astrals Those are the Astrals you should use on WB at level 50. Some people use the reflect damage astral as well (tbh i don't think it works on WB). Astral priority: Level 25 = Patk and Crit Level 30 = Patk , Crit and Crit damage increase Level 40 = Patk , Crit , Crit dmg increase and Floating Damage At level 60 you can add Pristine Brilliance for more HP if you are going to tank the 5 boss hits. Note: I suggest using the charisma astral only on level 50 not earlier since it wont boost your overall damage done as much as the rest of the astrals do. For those of you who can survive 5 boss hits , you would like to put yourself in front and your knights/angels in the back for more damage outcome. 4. PvE/PvP Gems You have 2 options of gem combinations and it all depends on what is your character missing mostly. Some people may argue with me on that i am not including the Crit gem but as i said use the most needed stats. legendary equipment gems.png Here are the 4 gems you need on your legendary equipment. And for those who prefer Crit, you can use it too , as i said it's optional for everyone. Note: From reading a lot of topics on the forum i learned that when you reach the Tormented Necro. You might want to maximize your Crit stat as much as possible and in that case i suggest you remove either an Mdef or Pdef gem (depending on the boss you are facing) and add crit gems as much as you can in every item. 4.1 World Boss Gems Here are your main 4 gems that have to be used during WB fight for maximum damage outcome. That's for Legendary equipment tho. WB 3 socket items gems.png Here are the 3 gems you are going to use in all 3-socket items. Note: All gems mentioned above are for players that aren't receiving more then 2 hits from the boss (unless you have 35k + base hp which is far at level 60+) 5. PvP Skills build and their priority These are my skills on level 57. Many people may argue on that i am using Bloodthirsty but i will go in details about it a little bit later. The priority on the skills is: 1. Arrow Strike (keep on max available) 2. Multi-shot (keep on max available) 3. Eye of the eagle (upgrade to the max) 4. Acumen (upgrade it once to open Focused Attack) 5. Focused Attack (upgrade to the max and get back to Acumen upgrade in order to unlock level 3 Focused Attack) 6. Delphic Sniper (upgrade step by step together with Lunatic Fire) 7. Lunatic Fire (keep on max available) 8. Bloodthirsty Strike (try to upgrade it when there is nothing else left from the mentioned above) 9. Battle Prowess (it's a good passive skill but it's more for long fights , that's why i prioritize it less then the rest of the skills) Note: For those of you who don't agree on using Bloodthirsty in PvP i would like to prove otherwise. Bloodthirsty is a very useful skill if your damage is good and i use bloodthirsty mainly only in Battleground PvP since keeping your HP high there is a must , you cant use your points all the time to refresh HP. And so by picking the right opponent that you can do most damage to , you would like to use your bloodthirsty skill on him or his troops to regen your HP. 5.1 PvE Skills build and their priority By PvE here i mean Catacombs floor 50+ and 45+ MP's. I'll go into details about the catacombs tactics during boss fights a little later. Solo dungeons work just perfectly with the PvP spec that i posted above. The priority of the PvE skills is: 1. Arrow Strike (upgrade to the max available level) 2. Eye of the eagle (upgrade to the max) 3. Acumen (upgrade it once to open Focused Attack) 4. Focused Attack (upgrade to the max and get back to Acumen upgrade in order to unlock level 3 Focused Attack) 5. Poison Arrow (upgrade step by step together with Deep Freeze skill) 6. Deep Freeze (keep on max available) 7. Battle Prowess (upgrade it once to open Scatter Shot) 8. Scatter shot (don't upgrade it more then level 2) 9. Bloodthirsty Strike (i suggest upgrading this skill at any point you can , the earlier the better since this is one of the key skills used to pass 50+ cata bosses which increases your survivability) 10. Multi-Shot (many people will not agree that MS is left behind , but in order for the rest of the skills to work and to have enough rage there is no place for loosing 5-10 rage by using MS) Note: All the skill above are done based on PvP set equipment. Multi-shot can be used as one of the main skills if you are using the PvE set since only then you will have enough rage regen to allow yourself using MS together with the rest of the skills mentioned above. 6. Academy skills priority The Academy skills have to be picked very wisely since you will probably never have enough Kyanite to upgrade them all (or even you have then it will be only after level 60) What you want to do is mainly focus on the most important skills that will benefit your character. Here is the priority of the skills: 1. Hero Patk (keep this skill equal to your character's current level) 2. Hero Pdef (keep this skill equal to your character's current level) 3. Hero Mdef (keep this skill equal to your character's current level) 4. Hero HP (i am suggesting to upgrade this skill to level 30-40 and then leave it since the bonus from every upgrade isn't worth the kyanite you pay for it) 5. Troop Patk and Troop count (upgrade those 2 skills as much as possible if your troop enlightenment is Patk) 6. Gold Production , Troop Pdef , Troop Mdef and Troop HP (upgrade them at the same time and try keeping them at the same level) Note: Use your Kyanite wisely and you will feel the difference. 7. Mount stats As soon as you reach level 40 you would like to throw all of your Mount Training Whips into the Strength stat and upgrade it till level 10. When your mount's Strength stat reaches level 10 , you would like to start doing the same with Endurance and Armor stats , start with the stat that your character is currently missing most. After reaching level 10 on all 3 stats , start focusing only on Strength unless your character is missing more Armor/Endurance , in this case you know what to do. Bonuses for every upgrade: For every strength upgrade you get 20 Patk and 5 Pdef. (Example: Mount Strength level 10 = 200 Patk and 50 Pdef) For every endurance upgrade you get 100 HP. (Example: Mount Endurance level 10 = 1000 HP) For every Armor upgrade you get 20 Pdef and 20 Mdef. (Example: Mount Armor level 10 = 200 Pdef and 200 Mdef)